Despertar
by Dirge of Silence
Summary: Soul Society has fallen, but a new era has arisen, but the remants of the past shall not stand idly by and let them live in peace
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer – I don't own either Naruto or Bleach, if I did I would be very poor as I would ruin them

/Soul Society, Fifth Division Barracks/

Aizen had finally done it; he had found a way to blend the reiatsu of a Shinigami and Hollow. Now there would be a reduced danger of reverting to a hollow, the change should have a higher chance of success. Now all he had to do was find the Kings Key and all his plans would come into play. Now all he needed was some were some test subjects to test the fabrication out on and he had the perfect specimens in mind.

/Soul Society, Captains Meeting Room/

"Captain Urahara, I don't want you to go searching for your missing lieutenant, I'm sure she is fine," said the Captain-Commander Yamamoto. The rest of the Captains were also seated around the meeting room.

"But why sir, this could be related to the other disappearances in the forests of Rukongai, if I could just go out looking for her, I'm sure I could find what is causing the other disappearances," replied Urahara. But still he was denied by the Captain-Commander, so he decided to go out looking for her, without the Captain-Commanders permission. After the meeting, the different captains went their different ways.

/Soul Society, Streets of Rukongai/

Urahara was sneaking through the streets of Rukongai when a voice stopped him from continuing on. "Going somewhere, Kisuke? Maybe to look for your Lieutenant?" said a voice from the shadows. Urahara looked into the shadows behind him and saw the form of his old friend Tessai, otherwise known as Captain Tsukabishi.

"Just out for a midnight stroll my old friend, what can I do for you this fine evening?" asked Urahara. He tried to appear innocent, but his friend had known him for too long, he could a read him like an open book at time. Tessai grinned; sometimes it was just too easy to read his friends intentions.

"Don't worry, about it Kisuke, I shall help you in your search, I feel that a bad moon is rising," replied Tessai, "Let's go look for your lieutenant and the other missing Shinigami". They both moved on to the forests that surround Rukongai.

/Soul Society, Forests of Rukongai/

They had been searching the forests for hours, but they could not find any trace of the missing Gotei Thirteen members. However, that all changed when they came across, the fifth division lieutenant standing above the bodies of the missing Gotei thirteen members. "What are you doing Aizen, what have you done to them?" shouted both Kisuke and Tessai at the same time.

"Ah, an audience, you are about to witness my destiny, but unfortunately I cannot allow you to leave here alive," replied Aizen. With a snap of his fingers, both Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen appeared behind them with their blades drawn.

"However I shall allow you to remain alive to witness this glorious moment," Aizen started to chant in a low murmur that the Captains could not here. However they could feel the effects of whatever Aizen was doing to the other Shinigami, they could feel their reiatsu auras changing, starting to feel like a hollows.

"Tessai, can you do anything to stop this? Can you save them?" whispered Kisuke to his fellow Captain. Tessai started to murmur a Kido spell under his breath and he finished it at the same time as Aizen. It interfered with the spell that Aizen was casting, but not in the way that they were hoping for. All the Shinigami in the area could feel the reiatsu levels in the area spiking to gigantic proportions and they just kept getting bigger.

/Soul Society/

All over Soul Society, Shinigami could feel the rising reiatsu levels and the feeling of impending destruction that is about to befall them. The Captain-Commander himself could only watch as the civilization that he had protected for the last two thousand years was destroyed in an instant.

In the span of a couple of minutes the Soul Society, the Human World and Hueco Mundo along with all of its inhabitants were destroyed. But a few survived, changed forever by the mixture of Shinigami and Hollow reiatsu. The resulting energy waves sent ripples through time and changed a select few.

In time however the worlds started to combine and gave birth to a new dimension that would be different from any before. The human race would once again rise but not the same as before, they would have abilities that rivaled that of the Shinigami of old. They could manipulate the elements to their will and a select few would be blessed with unique powers thus giving birth to the bloodlines.

However the remnants of the past would not leave this new world to govern itself. Of all who died, nine survived and became what will be known as the nine bijuu.

Madarame Ikkaku, was changed into a single tailed Tanuki, he became the Ichbi.

Matsumoto Rangiku, was changed into a two tailed Nekomata, she became the Nibi.

Shiba Kaien, was changed into a three tailed turtle, he became the Sanbi.

The rest were unidentifiable as the first three could not recognize them through their levels of power.

/Konoha/

"Hold the line, keep the beast busy until the Yondaime arrives," screamed an ANBU member as he cast another Jutsu at the approaching Kyuubi. Suddenly, a great toad appeared on the battlefield before the great fox. Standing atop the toad was a blonde haired man, and in his hands he carried a blonde-haired baby.

The Yondaime observed the Kyuubi with a calculating eye and started to perform his Jutsu, "Shiki Fujin," he cried as he performed the necessary hand seals. A spectral figure appeared behind the Yondaime and reached into his body to grasp his soul. It then reached into the body of the Kyuubi and grasped its soul as well. It then pulled both of their souls out of their bodies and into the body of the baby. Then both the bodies of the Kyuubi and the Yondaime along with the Toad disappeared with puffs of smoke.

/Battlefield, Two hours later/

The Sandaime appeared on the battlefield with a burst of speed, and sighed as he saw all of the bodies of his fallen comrades. He then heard the crying of a baby nearby, he found the crying Jinchuuriki in a nearby gully. "Hello my little one, I glad that you at least managed to survive," said Hiruzen in a mournful voice, a few seconds later a squad of ANBUU arrived in plumes of smoke, "spread out find any survivors, I will head back to Konoha at this moment".

As Hiruzen sped off towards the distant village he could of sworn that he heard a whispery voice that said, "_The cherry blossoms shall dance again_".

* * *

Okay I know its short and that i havent updated the others in along time, but i am nearly finished grade 12, so new chapters shall be up the coming weeks

/Waves hand vaguely/ You know you want to review.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer- I do not own either Bleach or Naruto

I know that I have other stories that I should be doing but I'm an unmotivated person, I only work on things that I want to, combine that with working on Saiyan to Rosario with Crimson Sleeve of Dawn, well it means I don't do things I don't want to. Now, on with the next chapter.

* * *

Twelve years later…

/Outskirts of Konoha, Land of Fire/

A young boy was running through a forest on the edges of the great village of Konoha, he had stolen the scroll of sealing from the Hokage's office a few minutes ago and now he was on his way to a training ground that had been abandoned long ago. However he had found a couple of years ago as he tried to escape the aura of hostility that most of the villagers held for him.

'Now it is time for me to train, I need to learn at least one of these Justus so that I can pass Mizuki's fake test. I do believe that by following along with this ploy I shall gain the power that is necessary for me to defend my home from its enemies, within and without.' Thought Naruto as he finally came to a rest in the middle of the training grounds, he figured that he had at least one hour before anybody was alerted to the theft of the scroll. He opened up the scroll and read the description of the first jutsu that was on the scroll.

'Kage Bunshin, solid clones, that could be useful, however I should also copy down the variant as well it sounds intriguing'. Naruto dutifully copied down the variant that was listed underneath the Kage Bunshin, but seeing as that took ten minutes he decided to start training on the use of the Kage Bunshin.

/Naruto's Mindscape/

Deep within Naruto's mind an ancient being was starting to awaken, it had endured twelve years of silence within darkness, but it felt the time of its revealing to quickly approaching. It shall once more see the light and its enemies shall fell the pain its ire.

/Forgotten Training Ground, Konoha/

Iruka was searching the forests surrounding Konoha for any sign of Naruto's passage, he had being the one who discovered the Hokage lying on the floor of his office and he had been ordered by the Hokage to search for Naruto. He figured that Naruto would head to the old training ground that he once caught Naruto training in as he was returning from a mission.

As he approached the training ground he felt Naruto's chakra, he picked up the pace as he know knew he was heading in the right direction.

/A few minutes later/

"Naruto, I finally found you!!" yelled Iruka. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Iruka-sensei," replied Naruto in an apathetic voice, "I have only managed to learn one of the jutsu's on the scroll, that means that I have become a genin, correct sensei ," Naruto continued to play along with Mizuki's plan.

That statement made Iruka suspicious. "Naruto… where did you find out about that scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and he also said that if I managed to correctly use one jutsu from the scroll I have passed the test to become a genin…" said Naruto, trailing off as Iruka suddenly gazed off into space.

Iruka sprung into action, tossing Naruto away to the left as a hail of kunai came out of nowhere and impacted, hitting Iruka in various places. Iruka shrugged off the pain, and pulled out the kunai, muttering, "So that's how it is…"

Mizuki, wearing a Konoha bandana and two overly large shuriken, crouched down on a tree branch. "Nice job in finding him," he said to Iruka, he then turned his attention to Naruto. "Nice job Naruto, now give me the scroll!"

"Don't do it!" shouted Iruka, pulling out the last kunai. "That scroll has jutsu collected by the past Hokage's, many of them too dangerous to use! Mizuki used you to get to the scroll!"

Naruto looked up at Mizuki, to see his former teacher grin evilly. "I guess there's no point in delaying the inevitable," said Mizuki. "Naruto, do you know why the whole village hates you?"

Knowing where this was going, Iruka yelled in panic, "No, Mizuki, you can't! It's forbidden!!"

Ignoring Iruka, Mizuki continued. "Roughly 12 years ago, you know how the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked? Well, immediately after that, there was a new law made. But that law… was never meant to be said to you, or anyone for that matter."

"What law would that be?" said Naruto, feeling curious.

"Stop, Mizuki!!" shouted Iruka, who went ignored.

Mizuki chuckled evilly, and said, "Yondaime Hokage-sama wasn't able to kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed it away… into the body of a baby. And you were that baby!" Laughing, Mizuki finished with, "That's why everyone hates you, you're the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune!!"

Naruto was surprised at that statement. It explained the hatred of the villagers, and why he was often ignored by the villages as well. Faintly hearing Mizuki, yell how even Iruka hated him because of his parents' deaths, he just stood there as Mizuki threw one of his overly large shuriken at him.

When he felt blood hit his face, he snapped out of his stupor to see that Iruka had taken the shuriken in the back. "Why did you do that Iruka-sensei?" he asked in a apathetic voice.

"Because," Iruka said, tears streaming down his face, "you're just like me. It must have been hard, hiding all that pain… but I can't hate you, not you…"

Falling to the side, Iruka rolled onto his seat to pull the shuriken out of his back. Mizuki rushed him, yelling, "Fine, demon-lover!! I'll just kill you both and take the scroll for myself--!!" He was cut off by a knee to the face.

Iruka was now feeling massive amounts of pain, and unable to help. "Naruto, run!! Get away!! Protect the scroll with your life!!"

"No, Iruka-sensei, I don't believe that I will, Mizuki has just committed treason against our village, and for that he must be apprehended and punished," stated Naruto as he went to use the hand-seal for the Kage Bunshin.

/Naruto's Mindscape/

It was time, it felt the need for its power once more, the Kyuubi then sent out a wave of reiatsu, which quickly bound Naruto's mind and the Kyuubi's mind together.

/Forgotten Training Ground, Konoha/

As he went to gather the necessary chakra, he felt a strange sensation within his mind. To the other two people who were in the clearing it felt like chakra, but more pure, as if it was burdened by the gravity, if that was possible.

"**You shall use my power child, the power of an era long since passed,"** said an apathetic voice from with the deepest reaches of Naruto's mind. Naruto felt the chakra that he had gathered slip away, instead to be replaced with another sort of energy and a blade appearing in his hands.

"**Now do it, call out the name of my sword and release my power," **said the same voice.

"Chire, Senbonzakura," called out Naruto in a clear voice as he angled the blade in a 90 degree angle in front of his body. After he said the release, the strange energy burst from his body in a pink wave, and the blade of his sword scattered into a thousand tiny blades that reflected light and appeared to be cherry blossoms dancing in the wind.

* * *

All across the elemental countries those eight who were also attuned to that certain energy felt, the last one of them awaken. They all had the same thought, "it now begins".

* * *

And another chapter has been done. Short I know, but I can't stay still long enough to do more than about 1000 words.

Oh yeah I will be renaming this story, any suggestions appreciated, if you think I can't come up with my own that is true, I am a very lazy individual.


	3. Team

Disclaimer- I do not own neither Bleach nor Naruto, if you haven't worked that out, well there is something wrong with you. I know I should work on my other stories but they haven't interested me right now. Oh yeah and the name has been changed to Despertar. The suggestion was by the Laughing Phoenix. So props to them. Now on with the next chapter.

* * *

/Forgotten Training Ground, Konoha/

"Is that all demon, a little light show, your even more pathetic then I thought," shouted Mizuki loudly as he twirled his second large with his hand. Naruto watched with no look of emotion on his face as the shuriken just spun faster and faster. As it reached the peak of its velocity, Mizuki let it fly from his hand. As the shuriken was about to reach him Naruto simply stepped to the left and let is blow past him.

"Is that all you have Mizuki-san," replied Naruto as looked with interest at the surrounding lights. They appeared to be nothing more than simple cherry blossoms, but something told him that they were much more dangerous.

"**Swing the hilt and the blades shall follow child, for they are your weapon,"** whispered what Naruto assumed to be the Kyuubi in his mind. So Naruto decided to do just that. He swung the hilt that remained in his hand and aimed for the lower parts of Mizuki's legs. He could be used for information gathering later on by the interrogation squad. As he swung the hilt, the blades answered in kind and sped through the air towards Mizuki.

Mizuki assumed that by being a Chuunin, he could automatically dodge anything that a mere genin could throw at him. "You'll have to do better than that demon, for there is no way that you are better than me," said Mizuki as he tried dodge. However the flying blades proved too fast for him and they amputated both of his legs just below his knee cap. Mizuki fell onto the ground, screaming, writhing in pain as he bled out from his wounds.

Naruto calmly regarded the bloody mess before him, before he mentally asked the Kyuubi how he was supposed to reseal the blade that was in his hand. **"Just mentally reign in your power and it will respond in kind to your wishes," **responded the Kyuubi, **"after who have spoken to the one who you regard as your leader I wish to speak with you boy." **Naruto thought that it was best if informed the Hokage as to his location, so he formed a kage bunshin and sent it to the Hokage's tower. After he did that he tested he focused on reigning in his power and the blades started to fly back towards the hilt. In a flash of light the sword returned to its former state. He then turned to Iruka.

"Do I possess the necessary skills to become a genin, sense," asked Naruto. Iruka gave him a blank stare, before he told him to close his eyes.

Naruto felt a brush of material against his forehead and then heard Iruka say, "Yes Naruto you have."

/One hour later, Hokage's Tower/

"So let me get this right, you defeated Mizuki by using a power that was gifted to you by the Kyuubi," said the Sandaime Hokage as he gave the blonde child an appraising look, "and you trusted it without giving it a second thought that is not like you Naruto." Naruto just gave the Hokage a blank stare with his impassive, slate-grey eyes.

"Hokage-sama, it was the only course of action that I had access to at the time, would you rather that I allow Mizuki to escape with the scroll of sealing," replied Naruto in a calm voice as he returned the gaze that the Hokage was giving him.

"No that would not be a good result either; however that still does not absolve you of the fact that you used the power of the Kyuubi, however seeing as you had no other choice I shall not punish you, now go home and don't forget to attend the team announcements on the day after tomorrow, good night Naruto," said the Hokage. Naruto got up and left the room while bidding him good night.

/Naruto's Apartment/

"**Now child I would like to speak with you face to face,"** after the Kyuubi said that, Naruto felt a pull at his mind and he collapsed onto the floor of his apartment.

/Naruto's Mindscape/

Naruto woke up to find himself in a beautiful garden that had cherry blossom trees flowering everywhere. 'Now where would the Kyuubi reside within this place," thought Naruto as he wandered through the Garden. He finally found his answer as he happened upon a natural spring that seemed to be the center of the garden.

"**Welcome child it has been a long twelve years, it is time that I reveal myself to you," **said a cool voice. Naruto looked to his right and saw a man that looked exactly like him except where he had blonde hair the man had black hair.

"**You may know me as the Kyuubi, however I would much prefer if you would call me by my true name, Kuchiki Byakuya," **said the Kyuubi, **"now listen while I speak child, I shall inform you of my true origins and of the power that you know hold." **Naruto spent the rest of the night listening to Byakuya informing him of the Zanpakuto that he now held and of the powers that he will be taught in the next coming months.

/Shinobi Academy/

Naruto entered the academy room on the day of the team announcements to find that all of the other students had already arrived. He quickly went to take a seat next to the Nara Shikimaru. "Why are you here Naruto, you didn't pass the final exam according to Mizuki-sensei," said Shikimaru with a yawn.

"I did another test that allowed me to pass Nara-san," replied Naruto. Shikimaru just said a quick troublesome before he laid his head down onto the desk before him and fell asleep. Iruka entered the room shortly after and yelled for everyone to shut up while he announced the teams.

Naruto faded into a silent complication until he heard his name been called. "Team eight shall be Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto glanced over at the resident Ice Princess, "Aburame Shino," Naruto glanced over at the other stoic boy within the class, "and finally Uzumaki Naruto, you're jonin sensei shall be Yuuhi Kurenai," said Iruka as he finalized the team placements.

'Competent if emotionless team-mates, we should be able to work together, as we all have the same personality type,' thought Naruto to himself, as he studied his team-mates with his grey eyes.

"**Indeed child," **replied Byakuya.

/Hinata's Point of View/

'These team-mates are acceptable, they are strong, intelligent and well mannered, but they still do not exceed the power of the Hyuuga clan," thought Hinata to herself as she studied her team-mates with her white eyes.

/Shino's Point of View/

"Logic dictates that this team will be able to work together adequately, if silently,' thought Shino to himself as he studied his team-mates with his brown eyes. His insect compatriots buzzed in agreement with his mood.

/General Point of View/

"All teams are to remain in this room until their senseis have arrived," said Iruka as he slipped out of the room. A few minutes later a beautiful brunette woman with scorching, crimson eye walked into the room.

"Would team eight please meet me at the monument stone in half an hour please," said the women as she seemed to fade from sight.

'This will be interesting,' was the general thought of the three aspiring genin as they left the room together.

* * *

Chapter done and I swear that the I will update another story next time.


	4. Test

I lied, I said that the next story that I would update would be another one, but I just don't feel motivated enough to work on them. However I am going through a phase were I am fixated on Bleach, so therefore on with the show (Story).

* * *

/Memorial Stone, Konoha/

It took the team of genin a total of five minutes to reach the clearing of the forest inside the walls of Konoha. When they arrived at the stone however they could not find any evidence of their sensei being in the area. Unbeknowest to them however was that their sensei was studying them from beneath the cover of a rather high level genjutsu.

As Kurenai studied them she noticed slight similarities about them. They all seemed to be rather cold and distant. However after that fact they all appeared to be different. The Aburame had dark brown bushy hair, pale skin and was rather tall. He was wearing dark sun glasses and a dark grey jacket that obscured the bottom of his face. If one was standing close enough you could hear the faint buzzing of his bugs. She had read the file on his skills. It said that he appeared to be a prodigy in his clans techniques but other wise his skills seemed to be rather limited.

The Hyuga had dark blue shoulder length hair, the signiture lavender eyes of the Byakugan, and was on the short side. She was wearing the standard white robes of the Hyuga clan. However the robes were rather tight around the area of her chest. Kurenai noted that the rest of her body was rather developed as well. The academies file on the Hyuga heiress also stated that she was a prodigy in her clans techniques, also she appeared to be skilled when it came to the application of water related techniques.

The Uzumaki was an interesting one. He had shoulder length straight blonde hair, steel gray eyes and had dignified features. He was wearing a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji Basic Shinigami clothing. He also was wearing white scarf that he had wrapped around his neck. She was also surprised to note that he was carrying a katana strapped to his waist. When she had read his file, it never stated that he knew kenjutsu. It did say that he was rather intelligent, had decent chakra control and was fairly decent when it came to taijutsu. She would have to get to the bottom of this.

"Hello, you three…" Kurenai began, in a calm tone as she dropped the genjutsu. "I would like to spend this morning getting to know each other. I want you to tell me your name, some of your likes, dislikes and your dream, " When no one began, she smiled, and decided she would start it. "Like this: My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. My likes include reading, spending time with my friend Anko, and singing karaoke. My dislikes are loud drunks and arrogant people who think women can't make decent ninjas. My goal is to make sure you all become well rounded, respectable ninjas." She finished.

When nobody wanted to go next, Hinata took charge. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes include learning my clans style, learning the business of running the clan and flower dislikes are people who do not give me the proper respect that I deserve because of my status in society. My dream is to become the leader of my clan," said Hinata in an dispassionate voice.

Kurenai had to keep herself from grimacing at the lack of emotion that her young student displayed. 'I need to bring her out of that shell,' thought Kurenai as she pointed to the nest one in line, who happened to be Shino.

Shino stopped staring at Kurenai, and cleared his throat. "My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are training and collecting insects. My dislikes are people who intentionally harm insects and people who underistimate my clan. My goal is to become the greatest insect technique user that Konoha has ever seen." He finished in a dead-pan voice.

Kurenai grimaced once again, as she sat up against the old tree standing in the middle of the park. 'Another cold individual, what did I do to deserve this challenge.' Kurenai pointed to the last member of the team.

The stoic Jinchuuriki was slow to respond as he seemed to weighing up the facts that he would reveal about himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include Caligraphy and takin g long walks through the forests that are within Konoha's walls. My dislikes include people who interrupt my peace and those who break the law. My goal is to become a respected ninja," finished Naruto in a indifferent tone.

'Kami-sama please tell me how I have offended you, when you decided to give me this team. They all appear to be dispassionate to life itself,' thought Kurenai with a dark mood. "Okay, now that the introductions are out of the way I believe that it is time that we have a test to determine whether or not you have what it takes to be genin," said Kurenai with a smile.

"Sensei, have we not already proven that we are more then capable of being nnja," asked Shino. At this Kurenai explained that they had passed the test that allowed them the opportunity of being able to become genin. To actuallt become genin they had to pass their jonin instructers exam.

"What you will be doing today is that each of you have to find and score a direct light hit on my body. You have till the sun sets. The parameters of the mission are that there is to be no heavy blows nor is anyone to leave in a two kilometre radius of the memorial stone. The test begins now," with that Kurenai quickly vanished from view.

Each of the genin decided that there was more to this test then meets the eye. They all knew that none of them individually standard a chance of scoring a direct hit against her on their own, there was a reason why she was a jonin after all. So logically speaking, the only way that they stood a chance was if they worked together. Now the only thing that they each had to do was convince the other team members that they had to work together.

They each stood there studying each other with frosty glances when Shino decided to speak. "None of us stand a chance individually, so I propose that we work together in regards to passing this exam," said Shino.

Naruto and Hinata both glanced at each other before turning back to look at Shino and said "I agree".

"But the question is how are we going to go about doing this. I understand that both I and Shino can help locate her with my Byakugan and his Insects respectivly, but what about when we do find her. I believe that I will be the only one who stands a chance of gaining a hit with my Gentle Fist style," said Hinata in a arrogant voice.

"I do not believe that you should put both I and Shino down so quicly Hyuga-san, we both have our strengths," responded Naruto. He was a bit worried but he quashed it down as it would not do him well to dwell on the subject. In anycase he could always fall back on using the sealed form of Senbonzakura, while his style was rudimentory, he was capible of using kenjutsu on an instinctual level.

"Very well it is agreed, we shall work together," and with that Shino released a cloud of insects and spread them out to search for Kurenais while Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area carefuly. While they both did that, Naruto was conversing with Byakuya on the basis of this teams set up.

**"Child this appears to be a reconisence team,"** said Byakuya over the mind link that the two now shared. Naruto had to agree with that fact and questioned his membershipon this team.

"**I do believe that you were placed here for heavy assualt, in Soul Society the stealth teams were good but when they were caught and had to fight they were out of their element, never the less, I can help you fit in more to this team. All Shinigami have the ability to sense the presence of spiritual energy, I shall teach you to utilize this gift at a later date, all you have to do is match the frequency of chakra and you will be able to sense it,"** said Byakuya. Naruto was then jolted out of his conversation when Shino stated that he had foundKurenai's location. They then planned what they would do once the got there.

/Kurenai's Point of View/

It had been ten minutes now and as far as Kurenai could tell none of her potential students had left the clearing. She was starting to wonder what they were up to when she noticed thst they were on the move. She noted that they were heading right towards her.

With that thought in mind she got herself ready for what should be a rather short fight. She was taken by surprise however when three different sets of hr students erupted from different directions. The Shino triplets were the first to react as they send a wave of insects right towards her. When she went to jump out of the way she found herself having to duck from a palm strike from Hinata which forced her back. Right into the direction of the Naruto triplets who took a swing at her with his katana. She easily dodged that and jumped up into the air. However she was not ready for another wave of insects to appear which latched onto her body holding her in place.

With her immoblie, all of the genin lightly tapped places tha would cause if not fatal atleast debilitating injuries. She was pleased to note that they also appeared to have worked together. After she was released from the insect prison she congradulated her new genin team.

"Well done, you all managed to land a hit upon my body. However that was not the true goal of the test, you all were supposed to work together which I am proud to say that you did. I also want to congradulate you all for fighting me when I had my capapbilties sealed down to a mid-chunin rank level. I want all of you to meet me at the Hokage's office tomorrow morning as we shall be doing a mission. Dismissed," said Kurenai who then disappeared in a small explosion of smoke.

The genin all bid one another goodbye and went their separate ways. When Naruto arrived back at his apartment h went straight to bed as he was tired. When he fell asleep he arrived inside of his mindscape where Byakuya informed him that while he slept he would be learning the basic abilities that the Shinigami utilize.

* * *

Another chapter done.


End file.
